Epiphany
by pft980811
Summary: A small Code Geass version of Sweeney Todd: Demon Barber of Fleet Street. Its not the full story. One-shot. Lulusuza (meaning YAOI). Rated M mostly because of some old cursing and a few other warnings inside. Please Read and Review.


**A/N: Yeah, I know, I should probably update my other stories. This is an idea I got from watching some scenes from one of my favorite crime/musical/drama/horror movies. **

**Okay, just a few side notes:**

**Even though some people are going to use the term "wife" when referring to Suzaku, I'm still putting Suzaku down as a boy.**

**Their daughter is going to be adopted.**

**Fleet Street is going to be named Meat Street. Mostly because I don't want to take EVERYTHING from the movie. (That, and it's basically a shout out to the people who've see the movie }:])**

**Please don't get all mad at me because of these differences. I still love both the show and the movie and not trying to degrade them in any way.**

**Warnings: Yaoi (Lulusuza, suck it up People-Who-Like-Suzalulu), implied non-con (rape), and a ONE-SHOT! Even if people would want me to do a full on story of it, I won't.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or Sweeney Todd: Demon Barber of Fleet Street.**

**T-T^T-T**

**Epiphany**

The moment he set eyes on the gloomy looking city, Maurice's nose twitched and his expression fell away; making room for a blank mask that couldn't completely hide his emotions. To someone else, the little lights that shone through the windows of the dark buildings seemed to appear hopeful. Yet Maurice knew that they were mere lies. Only flames in windows. There was no deeper meaning. At least, they had nothing to do with hope.

The raven haired man felt as if he could smell the sin of the city. It made him want to cover his face in Victor Pennyworth's scarf that probably smelled like the pigs he slept with in the hull of the ship. As he walked forward, he was able to hear the sound of seagulls flying in the early morning air over the dull thuds that his black boots made. In front of him, Rai hung on to one of the many free ropes that hung from a wooden beam hidden somewhere above their heads.

"Say, Mr. Todd—"

One of the reasons he liked the white haired boy so much was because that he respected his elders and used their surnames instead of the bootlickers* who treated men like himself as their equals. _Dratted* children, _he thought darkly as he moved closer.

"—I've sailed the world and seen its wonders—from the Dardanelles in Turkey to the great mountains of Peru—but…"

Maurice looked at the back of the young man's head, watching as he took in a great big breath of the salty air. "There is simply no place like London." Now that he thought about it, Maurice realized that that phrase was what did him in. More like, it was the tone that the blue eyed boy used.

The phrase itself could be said in many ways, to imply many things. Rai's voice held a fondness. A fondness for the city, its people, its memories…

None of those things applied to Lelouch. Not completely. With a final step—more like a stomp—Maurice stood slightly before the young man, not enough to block his view but enough to be noticed immediately. "_No_, there's _no_ _place_ like _London_."

The older man silently chastised himself as even he heard the malice in his voice.

"Mr. Todd?" Rai said his name as if it were a question; confusion was evident in his voice. Why wouldn't there be? To Rai, the man before him was usually careful with the emotions he put on display. He never once showed his displeasure so obviously so this caused the boy to be slightly surprised.

"You are young," Maurice said, replying to his silent question. "Life has been kind to you, Rai." he narrowed his anger filled eyes. "You will learn." Though that last part was said in a whisper, Rai could almost hear a pitying tone to 'Mr. Todd's' voice. Maurice walked forward once more, closer to the rails of the ship, and heard as Rai quickly moved after him. He watched with narrowed eyes, feeling the bruise-like bags underneath them rise, as the bridge that also acted as a gate rose up, allowing the ship room to continue its path forward.

"There's a hole in the world, like a great black pit, and the vermin of the world inhabit it," Maurice said, in an almost prayer like voice that was barely above a whisper. "And its morals are not worth what a pig could spit. And it goes by the name of London."

Their ship continued on and Maurice raised his head to see the court house that rose above the rooftops of the buildings. "At the top of the dark hole sit a privileged few. Mocking those that stand in the lower zoo." Maurice gave a tired sigh, glancing down at his shoes and trying to get his emotions back in check before daring to raise his head once more. He could feel Rai's eyes as they were practically glued to his form.

"I too have sailed the world. Seen its wonders. The cruelty of these men is as wondrous as Peru…in the form as wondering how such cruelty could even exist. There simply is _**no**_** place **_**like**_** London**."

He had slipped again. Lelouch took a moment to breathe in another 'calming' lungful of oxygen and let it out. It was then that he noticed that they were about to dock.

"Come Rai, let us gather are things. Then maybe we'll be the first to leave this bloody ship."

…

They were one of the first to leave. Around them, they could hear the shouts of the sailors and cries of children as their mothers dragged them around. The moment he stepped out of the deafening loudness of the echoing tunnel, Maurice's steps slowed down. It felt as if every corner, every lamppost had a memory attached to it. Rai immediately noticed the black haired man's hesitation and put a hand on his slightly trembling shoulder.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Todd?"

Maurice shook his head, trying to clear the cobweb like memories from the forefront of his mind. "I am…sorry to worry you, Rai. My mind is simply far from simple." Lelouch looked around once more. "I was once very familiar with these streets. Walked them as if they were my home. Yet now…all I feel are shadows. Everywhere."

Rai stepped closer to the older man, only then noticing just how dark everything was at that time of the morning. "Shadows…?"

"…Ghosts…"

He placed one foot in front of the other and walked as if it were a chore. No matter how hard he tried, he could not keep his memories of that day from his mind.

"There was a barber and his wife…"

_~Many Years Ago~_

_Lelouch walked alongside his beautiful brunette as the two walked on the traffic-free street. The day had been bright and without a single cloud, so Suzaku had suggested that they go walking; saying that it was in celebration of their first sunny day with their daughter, Nunnally. _

_As Suzaku looked down at their adopted daughter with a smile, Lelouch could no longer keep his eyes off the male beside him. _

"**And he was beautiful…"**

_The two continued to walk, even though the two males were focused on something else instead of walking._

"**A foolish barber and his wife…he was his reason and his life…and he was beautiful…!"**

_Lelouch saw a small flower shop near them and quickly maneuvered their babe closer. Nunnally cooed out her awe at the beautiful and bright colors which caused both Lelouch and Suzaku to laugh. It was one of the most beautiful sounds he had heard so far in his short life yet blessed life._

"**The barber's wife….oh so very beautiful…and he was virtuous….yet…the barber was…naïve…"**

_Lelouch picked up their purple eyed daughter and handed her over to his protective wife who looked ready burst a vein at his husband's teasing slowness. Lelouch grabbed their daughter's porcelain doll that they had bought barely three days ago. Nunnally simply adored her the moment she saw it in the toy shop and it was hard to refuse the girl when she gave them _those_ looks._

_As he waved the doll in the air in front of Nunnally, making it seem like the doll was walking, he chanced a glance up to find Suzaku's green eyes looking back at him with all the love in the world. It made him feel that tightening in his heart as it swelled for the love he himself held for his beloved wife. It was then that he was quickly reminded that there wasn't a single thing he wouldn't do for Suzaku. If the brunette asked him to murder someone, then he'd have his weapon of choice, date, and a hole in the ground ready by the next day. Of course the brunette would never ask any of that, but if he did…_

_Lelouch raised an arm and lightly touched the brunette's tan cheek with the back of his hand before cupping that very same cheek. His pale hand stood stark against sun kissed skin yet it didn't matter. Suzaku merely let his eyes close lightly before nuzzling Lelouch's warm palm; opening his eyes when his head was practically being held up by his love. Lelouch's lips parted in a half-formed smile and he blushed slightly at the smile that lit up Suzaku's face._

_They didn't notice that someone else was watching them._

"**There was another man who saw…that he was beautiful…a pious **creature** of the law…who, with a single command, removed the barber from his plate…and then there was nothing but to wait"**

_Suzaku was slightly confused as to why some officers were running but figured it had nothing to do with them. So, with that in mind, he let his gaze fall back to his purple eyed husband and hoped that all the love he held for him would show in his green eyes. It wasn't until an officer stood behind Lelouch and raised his that Suzaku realized something was terribly wrong. With a small shout, Suzaku pulled Lelouch forward by his iron pressed coat. It saved Lelouch from a possibly life threatening blow to the cranium._

_Instead, it was a lightened blow to near top of his spine, causing him to collapse. He was quickly caught by the police officers only to be dragged away. _

"**And she would fall…So soft—so young—so lost—and oh so beautiful!"**

_Suzaku, shocked at the attack from the city's protectors, stood and watched with a wide mouth and terrified eyes as Lelouch was dragged like a criminal. As his purple eyes began to close and his consciousness to fade away, he watched and heard Suzaku begin to call his name and walk towards him. The last thing he saw was a man come up to his wife and place hand on the brunette's shoulder, trying to draw him back._

_~Present~_

A tear that he would deny until the day he died, fell from Maurice's cheek as he was brought back to the present; away from the memory of his beloved Suzaku.

In the distance, he could hear as the cursed city began to awaken from its slumber. "And the barber's wife, sir?" Rai asked with his voice full of curiosity as he stood captivated by the story. "Did he succumb to the other man?"

Lelouch's heart broke as he faced the truth. He himself didn't know how his own story ended. But that was the reason why he returned to London after being away for so long. To find out what happened to his beautiful Suzaku. To find out the ending of this story. And to find out if he was going to have to end himself.

Because there would be no living without Suzaku. There was nothing in this world that held any more worth to him. He couldn't be able to live every day, knowing that his Suzaku was in the arms of another man. Loving that _vulture_, showing it things that only he _himself_ had been given the _right_ to see.

But, as to Rai's question: "Oh, it was all very long ago. I doubt anyone would know…"

A silence came between them. One that was filled with so many negative emotions, it was a wonder neither of them began to weep. Maurice was the first to speak once more. "I'd like to thank you, Rai…if you hadn't found me in that pub…I would have been lost to the world…"

Rai smiled and leaned in slightly closer. "Will I see you again?"

Maurice remained quiet for a while longer before nodding. "You might find me if you like. Around Meat Street, would be the likeliest place."

"Until then, my friend." Rai held up a hand, practically directly in front of Maurice. Who, in turn, didn't even bother to realize its existence. Instead, he brushed past Rai and didn't even look back. It was good that the young man didn't mind it. He always knew that 'Maurice Todd' was a special kind of man. And that there was an air of darkness that surrounded him. Yet Rai knew enough to know not to pry. If Maurice wanted to tell him his story then that was his business. Rai felt honored to know the man who saved his arse more than once.

Yet, as he walked, Maurice felt slightly guilty. He wished that he could open his home to the lad, but truthfully, he didn't even know if he still even had a home. Or if that vulture touched his things with his filthy hands.

"There's a hole in the world like a great black _pit_ and it's filled with people who are filled with _shit_ and the _vermin_ of the world inhabit it." Maurice said as he murmured the words in a prayer-like fashion.

…

It took some time, but when he finally arrived, Meat Street was at its busiest. He slowly walked through the crowd, observing the people who now occupied his street. Most, he didn't even recognize. _So much has changed in the years that have passed,_ Maurice thought as he watched some annoying brats run and yell at each other while stepping on adults' shoes (his own included).

That thought had more weight on it when he came to the building that was once his and his family's home. Now, the words "Mrs. C.C.'s Pie Shop" stared back at him in faded colors. Maurice felt his eyes narrow into a scary glare as he trudged closer and closer. He glanced into the window of what used to be his barber shop and noticed that there was no one inside. _Some pie shop,_ Maurice thought darkly as he opened the door. One of the first things he noticed was that dust went flying when he opened that door.

A woman (whom he assumed was Mrs. C.C.) stood behind the small counter and was cutting some dough like thing. Cockroaches ran all over the counter, in the powder, in the sugar, on the utensils. Yet the woman didn't seem to even notice them. Her lime green hair (one of the brightest things he's seen in a while) was in some sort of style that was a cross breed of a bun and pigtails. He was pretty sure that that was actually a tangled rat's nest instead of an actual style.

The woman sighed and continued to cut, not even bothering to hold the…whatever she was cutting. Lelouch decided that it would be best to retreat, so, with a confused and weary frown, he began to slowly walk backwards so he wouldn't catch her attention. It was when he grabbed onto the door and it squeaked on its hinges that she bothered to look up. Maurice quickly looked down and away from her eyes that suddenly sparkled with life. "A customer!"

Maurice tried to turn around get out the door but suddenly, the woman stabbed the knife down into the wooden counter, walked around it, and grabbed his arm to haul him back in with surprising strength.

"Wait! What's your rush? You gave me such a scare! I thought you were a ghost!" The pale woman quickly led him over to a table. "Can't you stay a minute? Care to sit?" When he stayed standing up, she used her abnormal strength and shoved him down onto the seat. "Sit! All I meant is that I haven't seen a customer in weeks." She quickly moved over to the counter and grabbed her knife that still stood erect on the counter. "Did you come here for a pie, sir?" Lelouch watched as she leaned over the counter and looked at a cockroach that was crawling there. She picked it up and stared at it, pretending to be surprised. "What is that?"

Casually, she dropped it onto the floor and Lelouch heard her as she stomped repeatedly on the floor. He hoped that he didn't look a little green when he saw that cockroaches began to scatter out from behind the counter. "You'd think we'd have the plague from the way that people keep avoiding—no you don't!" The black haired man raised a sickly eyebrow when he watched her crush one of the pests as it crawled through the powder that she had been cutting the dough on earlier.

She sighed tiredly before moving on to the other side of the small "kitchen". "Heaven knows I try, sir, but no one comes to even inhale." Maurice watched as she literally blew dust off of a moldy looking pie before putting it on a small plate which she placed before him. "Would you like a drop of ale?" Without even bothering to wait for an answer, she turned back around, her green pig-buns swinging. "Mind you I don't blame them. These are probably the worst pies in London.

"I know why nobody takes them. I _should_ know. Hell, I _make_ them!" Maurice brought the pie closer to his face and was quite sure that it wasn't supposed to have those greenish blots on it. He was too focused on the…creation in front of him to even take in the fact that she cursed in an un-ladylike fashion. "Are they good? No! They're definitely the worst pies in London. If you doubt me," he never noticed the look of mischief in her eyes and the badly hidden smirk on her face, "I dare you to take a bite!"

What he did notice was the challenge in her voice. That was probably the reason he did take a bite.

And promptly spit it out.

He furrowed his eyes in in annoyance as he looked for a napkin. She smiled mirthfully as she walked up to him and handed him a napkin along with his cup of ale. "Here, drink this, you'll need it." She quickly walked away, trying to hide her smirk once more. "Truthfully, I blame the meat. What, with its price, when you get it." She slammed a large chunk of dough onto the counter (on top of the cockroach's corpse) which caused Maurice, who has been silent throughout this entire time, to flinch.

She then grabbed her rolling pin with both hands and began to beat the living daylights out of it (and Lelouch was sure it was living because he would swear up and down that it moved until the day he died). "Mrs. Milly has a pie shop," the woman said casually. "Now, I want you to know," she grunted as she gave it an extra hard whack, making Maurice wonder if, inside her head, she was battling a monster of some sort. "I mind my own business. But! I noticed something weird."

_Whack!_

"Lately…all of her neighbors' cats have disappeared." She then gave the almost flattened dough a poke and, when they saw it twitch, she started beating it once more. "I have to hand it to her though, she was creative; putting cats into pies."

She then began to use the rolling pin as an actual rolling pin instead of a hammer and rolled it over the dough. It wasn't moving which caused Maurice to wonder if he should be grateful or sickened. Lelouch raised a hand up and opened his mouth before simply letting it fall down into his lap and closing his mouth; deciding to let the woman stop _talking_ first. He was a gentleman after all. "Though, I would _never_ do it in my shop! Just the thought is enough to make me sick!" She then murmured under her breath with an irritated tone: "And I'm telling you those cats are _quick_."

Maurice saw something moved from a corner of his eyes, causing him to look down. He wished he hadn't. He watched as a cockroach, alive and uninjured, crawled out of his pie. Maurice felt bile rise up his throat which he promptly spit into the napkin. He prided himself on the fact that he did it casually. From that point on, Maurice merely blocked out whatever she was saying and took a drink from his cup; wondering why he didn't do it sooner. He then began to silently choke on the grittiness of the ale (which he was sure shouldn't be possible). He then placed the cup farther from his person than was considered normal, just so he wouldn't make the mistake of drinking from it once more. The thing he knew, she was talking about how something was "hard" before using the rolling pin to kill a cockroach.

When he realized that he could still taste the pie even over that disgusting ale, he decided to try again; knowing that, later on, he would be telling himself that he had had a momentary lapse of sanity.

"Trust me, dearie, it's going to take a lot more than ale to wash that taste out," she said, pointing the rolling pin at him like it was a knife. He watched her wearily as she straightened up and began to walk away from the counter, stopping in a doorway. "Come with me, I'll get you something good to drink."

He followed her through it, noticing a lone pillar standing there. When he passed it, he then realized that he was standing in what used to be his living room. The fire place sat where he last left it but it seemed that almost everything else had changed. The flames crackled madly and sent out calming warmth. Furniture he had never seen before was scattered about and little trinkets and paperweights stood in their places. "Isn't it homey?"

When Maurice turned back to the woman (presumed to be Mrs. C.C.) and found her holding out a small glass of some sort of amber liquid. "Here you go."

Maurice took it and began to walk around the room to sit in a chair close to, but a safe distance from the fire place. From where he sat, the purple eyed man was able to see a set of familiar stairs leading up to a familiar door. "You have a room upstairs. If times are so hard, why not rent it out?"

C.C. barely glanced up towards the staircase before shaking her head, her green hair waving about her. "Up there? No. No one will go near it. Not even me." That was a lie of course; C.C. _had_ ventured up there but decided not to use it. She would rather let it gather dust especially since everyone else seemed to be frightened spit-less of it. She then realized something. No one had ever noticed that she owned that room. There was a different set of stairs just outside of the building that led to the second floor so most simply assumed that there were two different owners. She raised an eyebrow at Maurice only to quickly lower it before he could notice. An idea popped into her head.

"You know, they say that it's haunted." She watched in silent glee when he jerked his head back to look at her.

"Haunted…you say…?"

"Yeah." She quickly stepped over to the chair next to his. "And who's to say that their wrong?" she watched him carefully, fiddling with her hands. "You see, years ago, something happened up there. Something bad." Silence came over them and C.C. let it stay for a moment before she leaned back and relaxed into her seat.

"There was a barber and his wife…and he was beautiful…" She could tell immediately that the man before her thought she was talking about the wife. She could see it in the way his lips twitched and his eyes got a glassy look to them. "A proper artist with a knife..." Maurice, though he was quite surprised, said nothing and merely frowned at it. "But they transported him for life…and he was beautiful…!

"Lamperouge was his name. Lelouch Lamperouge." C.C. said, wondering if he was willing to prompt her to continue. He was.

"What was his crime?" Maurice said, barely above a whisper.

Bluntly, C.C. said the truth. "Foolishness." She narrowed her eyes before continuing. "He had this wife, you see. A pretty little thing if you ask me. Even though his wife was a man as well. She had a chance for the moon on a string. Poor thing."

_~Many Years Ago~_

_Suzaku sat in a chair and held Nunnally in his arms as he watched the world outside. When he looked at the small clock beside his daughter's crib, he noticed that it was close to three. He then also noticed a bouquet of withered flowers beside it, causing him to frown deeply while trying to hold back tears. Close to that bouquet sat a few more. Some were older, others were mush fresher._

"**There was this judge you see. He wanted her like mad and sent her a flower every day. Yet she never came down from her tower. Poor thing."**

_Suzaku cautiously stepped closer to the window making sure that Nunnally was still drinking from the teat of the bottle and not just biting it. When he looked down onto the street below, he saw a sight that he had feared. Judge Britannia was there. His arm was raised in the air with another bouquet of flowers in his hand._

"_She sat up there and sobbed by the hour."_

_Suzaku, with another heavy heart, turned and walked away from the window and judge. It was just in time because the next thing he knew, he was on his knees and crying, Nunnally still safe in his arms. He simply wanted his husband to return. He didn't understand what was going on and the guards at the jail would not let him through. All he wanted was his Lelouch back. He didn't care for the judge. He didn't want what he had to offer. Simply to be held by Lelouch and being able to look into his beautiful purple eyes once more would be enough._

"**Ah, but there was worse yet to come, poor thing. Well Luciano calls on him all polite. 'The Judge' he tells him 'is all contrite. He dreads himself for his dreadful situation. He must come straight to his house tonight.' Poor thing."**

_Suzaku looked at the beady eyed man before him and then back into the dimly lit interior of his home. Nunnally has been asleep for quite a bit so he knows he doesn't have to worry much but still, something didn't sit well with him. The way Luciano was looking at him didn't make him feel safe at all. Still, it would be impolite to turn down an invitation from the Judge who was handling his husband's case. If there was anything he could do to help Lelouch, then he would do it._

_With a firm nod, Suzaku reached back in and grabbed a coat from the rack and slipped it on._

"**When he gets there he finds out that the judge was having a masked ball. There's no on he knows there. He wanders tormented and drinks poor thing. The judge has repented he thinks poor thing. 'Oh where is Judge Britannia?' He asks."**

_Suzaku whirled around, feeling slightly tipsy but not even close to being drunk. Men and women walked and danced and talked all around him. It was enough to start giving him a headache. It felt as if he's been searching for hours for Judge Schneizel Britannia but he's seen nor hide or hair of the man. Deciding that the judge was not here and that he was going to leave and send a letter of apology later. Yet, just as he took a step forward, the world began to spin around him. He quickly located a vacant chair and sat in it, deciding that it would be best if he rest for a bit._

"**Judge Britannia was there alright, only not so contrite. He wasn't a match for such craft you see and everyone thought it so droll. They figured he had to be daft you see."**

_Suzaku felt woozy for moment but, just as it began to clear up, a man stepped directly in front of him; putting him face to face with a crotch. When he looked up, he saw them man hesitate a moment longer before taking off his mask. For a moment he was slightly confused only to notice something in the Judge's eyes._

_Lust. Raw lust. And it frightened him._

_He tried to back away from the man only to be reminded that he was sitting in chair._

_He could only yell for help as the judge pounced on him._

"**All of them simply stood there and laughed, you see."**

_Suzaku's body felt as if it was being split in half by a burning spear or something. The pain brought tears to his eyes. Though, he knew from what he saw that Lelouch was far more…formidable in…assets, he was gentle and had always prepared him for what was to come. Not the judge. He could only sit or stand or crouch there and take it because he knew that the moment he raised a hand against this man, he was dead and Nunnally would be left to a fate unknown to him._

_Laughter surrounded him men's jeers and women's shriek. He tried to look anywhere but the man grunting and gasping and giving him what he thought were compliments. Yet everywhere he looked, brought more fear, dread, anger, and sadness into his heart. Finally, his gaze sat on a quiet man with a mask that seemed to represent a ram. The mask covered his face so he didn't see his expression. For a second, he was glad to have found at least one person in this entire place that didn't seem to revel in his misfortune._

_That was until he took off his mask._

_Luciano stared back at him with a perverted looking smile looking at certain places obviously._

_Suzaku realized that he was all alone. Lelouch was not there and he could only scream out his beloved's name in his head._

_~Present~_

"NOOOO!"

C.C. was startled out of her story when Maurice suddenly stood up and yelled his anger.

"…Would no one…have mercy on him…?" he whispered, his face a sea of troubling emotions that told C.C. what she wanted to know.

"So it is you…" she breathed. "Lelouch Lamperouge…?"

"Where is Suzaku…?" Lelouch whispered once more, not caring to answer her question. "Where is my wife?"

C.C. stared up at the raven-like man before her without blinking.

"He poisoned himself."

The green haired woman gazed down at the floor with a glassy gaze. "They ran an autopsy. I tried to stop him, but he didn't listen to me." Lelouch stared at C.C. in disbelief. Tears fell as quickly as they had appeared. His mouth was open yet no words came out. Yet C.C. had more to say. "And I saw your daughter. Nunnally is her name, right?"

"N-Nunnally?" came out his choked reply. Then, his eyebrows furrowed slightly as he came to a conclusion he hoped was not true. "Him…Judge Britannia…"

The yellow eyed woman watched in carefully hidden fascination as Lelouch tried to cover his own emotions. "He adopted her. Like his own."

Lelouch pursed his lips and tears continued on their way down. He quickly noticed that he was trembling. "Fifteen years," he said as he shrugged off the large, leather coat from his shoulders. "Sweating and living through hell on a false charge." He tossed the coat to an unoccupied chair and made a _thwap_ sound. "_Dreaming_, that I was going to come home to a wife and child."

C.C. sighed as she stood up alongside the 'free' man. "Well, I can't say that the years have been particularly kind to you Mr. Lamperouge."

"No!" Lelouch said as he turned and faced C.C.; his body as tight as a coil. "Not Lamperouge. That man is dead now. He's been dead since that day." He drew closer to C.C.; went in to her personal space. "It's Todd now. Maurice Todd." C.C. then saw something in Lelouch's—no…in Maurice's eyes that caused chills to run up and down her back. "And he will have his revenge."

…

The green haired woman led Maurice up the old wooden steps to the room above them. Dusk was approaching, and soon, it would be time to light the candles of the lampposts. As C.C. unlocked and opened the door, a familiar bell was heard as it echoed throughout the completely empty room. Maurice stood in the doorway and took in what has happened to the place, over the years. The once pink and cream striped walls were weathered, dirty and peeling. There were areas in which you could see the wood underneath.

When she turned to look back, C.C. notice the sorrow on Maurice's face as he practically swallowed his emotions. "Come in," she said lightly. He gave her a glare in return. The moment his gaze fell on it, the purple eyed man walked over to the crib that was covered by a dirty cloth. When he removed it, he found himself staring down at the crushed in face of the Nunnally's doll. He continued to stare at it until a tapping interrupted his 'thinking'.

When he turned around, he saw C.C. tapping on the wooden floor. It was then that he noticed that one tap echoed slightly. It was that wooden plank that she pulled up. As he walked over to his newly found friend, the yellow eyed woman pulled out a medium sized, delicate looking box. One that looked very familiar. C.C. then presented the box to him as if she was presenting it to the queen herself. "When they came for the girl, I hid it."

Slowly, almost painfully so, Maurice opened the box and looked.

Inside, there were exactly seven folded razor blades. The kind barbers used.

Maurice glided his hand over them as they sat perfectly in their places. When he reached the one closest to his body, he picked it up and put the box down. He suddenly felt a great affection for the inanimate object in his hands. As he carefully tilted it in the light, he had a nostalgic feeling in his heart that reminded him of the time when he and Suzaku first started out together. Back to the time when he courted him.

"These….are my friends…" The black haired man held the silver razor at an angle, causing it to practically sparkle. "See how they glisten. Look at how this one shines." Maurice's eyes made C.C. think of a child staring at a jewel. She then flinched slightly when Maurice pulled out the blade in small sharp movement. "It's like he's smiling in the light."

As Maurice looked on at the somewhat distorted reflection of the blade, he could see his own purple eyes reflecting back. For a moment, they seemed crazed, even to him. Yet in the next moment, he didn't care.

"Speak now my friend…whisper…I'll listen…" Maurice brought it close to his ear and lightly cupped it. "I know, I know…you've been locked out of sight. Just like me." He then smiled a creepy looking grin that caused the hairs on C.C.'s arm to rise. "But….I've come and find you waiting. Home…and we'll do wonders…won't we?"

C.C. stood up and flinched when Maurice brought out and opened another razor with a flick of his wrist. When she looked down at the box near her feet, she then realized that he had somehow taken another razor when she wasn't looking. "You there, my friend, with a sigh, you grow warm in my hand." Maurice could here C.C. speaking behind him but didn't even bother to listen to her stupid rambles. Instead, he focused on one of the few actual objects he let Suzaku get him. These 'friends' of his had been given to him by his love for a Christmas that they had spent together. "Rest now my friend. Soon I'll unfold you and indulge you in splendors you've never dreamed of." Maurice moved away and he vaguely realized that C.C. had been leaning quite heavily on him.

"My lucky friends. Until now, you've been shining merely silver. Soon you shall drink rubies…."

He felt a pressure on his shoulder but didn't mind it; mostly because he was so happy. "Soon you'll drink precious….rubies…"

Maurice then tilted the blade a certain way and found C.C. leaning on him, her face practically next to his. She was closer than what was comfortable for him. "Leave me." He tilted his head as he heard the cursed woman move away from him and out of the door.

It was then that he realized that the window was in front of him which caused hope to well up. Hope for revenge.

He stood up and raised his arm towards the bright glass, razor open and pointed outwards.

"At last…

"My arm is complete again."

And soon, the sewers beneath the people's feet would run red and revenge would be given. As well as sorrow.

**T-T^T-T**

**Comments:**

**(For those who have NOT seen the movie *which you SHOULD*) Sweeney Todd is not the guy's real name. It's an alias (fake). His real name was Benjamin Barker. He changes it so no one would really know who he is (I'll go more in depth on the why later on). Therefore, I am making Lelouch Lamperouge his real name in this one and Maurice Todd as his alias. I WOULD use a different name but the surname "Todd" is practically iconic to me. Plus Lelouch doesn't seem like a Sweeney to me.**

**Alright! Here are some notes for the things that have "*" next to them:**

**Bootlicker: same as ass-licker**

**Ex: "[…] instead of the bootlickers who treated men like himself […]"**

**Dratted: damn**

"**Dratted children."**

**Bloody: ….*cough*…..oh, were expecting me to explain this one?**

"**[…] to leave this bloody ship."**

**Anyways, WATCH THE FRIGGIN MOVIE! I suggest the 2007 one with Johnny Depp. That's the one I watched.**

**The songs used were:**

"**No Place like London"**

"**The Worst Pies in London"**

"**Poor Thing"**

**And**

"**My Friends" you should listen to them.**

**Please review! Even if it's to tell me you hate it and want me to die! Actually, no, don't do that.**


End file.
